<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>elias feed your baby challenge by tea_at_twilight_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504104">elias feed your baby challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time'>tea_at_twilight_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Muteness, Non-Sexual Age Play, but he's so sweet. such a sweet monster, everyone say it with me: fuck elias rights, i love him :(, implied starvation, kinda? lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>give baby snack (crossposted from my tumblr lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosie &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>elias feed your baby challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was originally posted to my tumblr <a href="https://twi-writes.tumblr.com/post/627111608277139456/so-uh-i-had-a-thought-about-jon-taking-food">here</a>, i originally meant to post this here way sooner but then h/c week came up and i got distracted hfaklsjdflsa. i really ought to change my desktop theme i realized fics look nearly unreadable as it is now RIP </p>
<p>i still haven't listened to the live show so if anything's off about rosie's characterization that's why? it should be fine HFLKSJDLFK ignore me i'm a messy bitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“Do you want something to eat, little one?”</p></div><div class=""><p>Jon looks up at this voice gently cooing at him. Rosie is staring down at him where he’s hunkered down under a chair, offering out a hand to him. He stares it warily, the eyes littering his body flickering open to get a better look at her.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Her smile is gentle, though her mouth briefly flickers into a surprised “o” at the sight of his many-eyed form. However, Elias wouldn’t keep her around if she didn’t know when not to ask questions, so the warm smile quickly returns, and she twitches her fingers a little in a “c’mere” kind of gesture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Elias said he would be in his office for a little while, so I figured you might be hungry? I have a bag of crisps in my desk, if you want some.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon considers it for a moment. Then, after seeing no malice in her intent, he shakily crawls out from under the chair, gently putting his bony fingers into her palm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey there!” Rosie says, holding his hand tightly and helping guide him to his feet. “You sure like lurking in the shadows, don’t ya?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon ducks his head in embarrassment. It’s hard to be around people now that he’s like...this. People other than Elias and his friends, that is. Most of the general population would probably freak out if they saw him with all these eyes blinking on and off of his limbs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rosie doesn’t seem to mind, though. She just leads him to her desk, opening a drawer and revealing it filled to the brim with snacks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How about a bag of crisps and some biscuits?” she offers, giving his hand a little squeeze. “I was just gonna give you the crisps, but you’re so skinny...” She pauses, giving him a look. “Doesn’t Elias ever feed you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon shivers, and he looks away, his fingers tightening on Rosie’s hand. He doesn’t actually have to answer her, right? <em>Not that he has the means to, anyway...</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rosie is quiet for a moment. Then, she says, “How about two bags of crisps?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon blinks up at her slowly. But then, he realizes that she doesn’t know that that’s supposed to be a yes, and he nods quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rosie smiles gently at him, and she pulls out a few snacks from her drawer—two bags of crisps, three packs of biscuits, and a handful of granola bars. Jon can’t help but drool a little at the sight of it all, the prospect of prepackaged snacks unbearably appealing. It’s been a while since Elias has given him real, human food, and his stomach is rumbling in anticipation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geez, you really haven’t eaten in a while, have you?” Rosie says, dumping the snacks into his arms. “Here, sweetie, here you go. Let me know if you need more, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon struggles to get a hold of all of them, awkwardly clutching them to his chest. A granola bar falls to the floor, and Jon puffs out his cheeks in a pout.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s fine, though. He’s planning on going down there anyway. He drops to his knees, dropping the snacks in a little pile and sitting down in the dark safety under the desk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, you’re gonna stay down there?” Rosie asks, sitting down in her chair and scooting back to get a better look at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She jumps a little when she sees him, though, and he quickly realizes that the eyes dotting his body are glowing. He does his best to shut them, and he tenderly headbutts her shin as a way of apology.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aww,” Rosie coos, reaching down and patting his head. “You’re such a sweetie...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon blinks up at her, his stomach twisting. He’s not sure if it’s from hunger or shame (he’s not used to compliments, it’s been too long...and needless to say, he doesn’t deserve them) but either way he draws back, pulling his knees to his chest. He rocks himself for a moment, before finally opening up a bag of crisps and taking a bite of one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Salt floods his tongue, and the crisp crunches delightfully under his teeth. He makes a pleased noise, curling in on himself and his bag, licking the grease off his fingers. Rosie resumes her work above him, scooting in her chair, and he leans against her leg, earning a gentle head pat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wants to thank her, but his voice isn’t what it used to be. It doesn’t like to cooperate with him, sometimes coming out as a rasp instead of words, sometimes not coming out at all. He’ll have to find a way to do it somehow, though, she’s been so kind to him. Maybe he’ll draw her a picture. Elias might spare him some printer paper and crayons, if he’s in a good mood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For now, though, he focuses on eating for the first time in a long while, savoring the tastes on his tongue.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one day i'll explain what this au is i swear. anyway <a href="https://twi-writes.tumblr.com/">obligatory tumblr plug</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>